The art of golf club making involves a sophisticated plurality of variables. Some of the variables are correlated or matched. By a matched set of clubs is meant that the woods and irons are of a specific swing weight, the shaft lengths are graduated and there is uniformity in the flexibility of the shafts.
The graduated lengths of the clubs of the prior art generally requires that the total weights of the clubs vary in order to obtain equal swing weights. The effect of different shaft lengths and weights of the clubs is a multitude of different sets of body controls for the player to learn in the attainment of consistent effective hitting.
The reasons why it is so difficult to train the body of the player to swing each club so as to hit the ball squarely in the selected direction are numerous, but some of the reasons are subject to analysis with the result that a more controllable set of golf clubs can be provided.
The desirability of matched swing weight requires that there be correlation of shaft length with head weight and loft angles. In such matched or correlated golf clubs, the length of the shaft decreases with increasing loft with the result that the swing becomes tighter and more upright for short clubs, particularly the irons, requiring the player to stand closer to the ball. On page 19, in paragraph 8, of the book "Power Golf", written by Ben Hogan, and published by A. S. Barnes & Company, New York, N.Y., copyrighted in 1945, it is stated that there are as many positions for the feet as there are clubs in the bag.
In order to hit a golf ball with accuracy in direction, distance and loft, the golf club head must be moved in a controlled arc that will bring it against the ball at the most effective striking angle with a velocity related to the desired distance the ball is to travel.
The plane of the arc through which the golf club is moved is at an acute angle with the axis of the player's body. To the end that the radius of arc of club motion, and the plane of motion will be constant throughout the swing, it is required that the player develop a smooth rhythmical flowing of hands, body and legs, all working in unison. The motion is so intricate that the greater part of the golfer's training is in swing control. For example, in the book, "Fundamentals of Golf" by Dow Finsterwald, printed by The Ronald Press Company, New York, N.Y., copyright 1961, fifteen pages are devoted solely to the aspects of body control involved in the swing.
It follows that if each club has a different shaft length, the plane of the arc swing will be unique for each club. Consequently, the player must develop a different strict body control discipline for each club, a matter of fourteen accommodations for a complete set of fourteen clubs, not counting the putter.